Of lies, love and lost
by KHwhitelion
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of Orochimaru. Kabuto is a Hyuuga. Things aren't always what they seem. A series of short drabbles revealing parts of both their lives that were left out of Kishimoto's story. Parts that occur only under their true identity.
1. The things we miss

**Once again done for a writer's meme on deviantart, but this time I used characters from the theory of mine (and Anaxn) that Sakura is Orochimaru's daughter, and Kabuto is a Hyuuga.**

Sakura looked out the window, a breeze drifting through and ruffling her black hair. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to thoughts of her childhood. Of her time spent in Sound country. Of her father, Orochimaru. Of her proclaimed older brother, Kabuto.

She shook her head, reaching up with an unnaturally pale hand to wipe the sweat beads beginning to dot her forehead. It still felt unusual to not to wear her genjutsu—the one that concealed her true form and gave her the appearance of a pink haired, green eyed girl. But Sakura didn't feel much like wearing it at the moment. Her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of her past.

She couldn't say she missed Sound country—if she did that would be a lie—but she did miss Kabuto. He had become a sort of father figure in her life, since her real father was often too busy to take care of her.


	2. role model

"Nii-san!" The four year old Sakura called, sprinting into Kabuto's office. He smiled, recognizing her voice, and knelt down so that he was eye level with her.

"Hello there, nay-chan," he cooed, looking fondly at his little sister, what can I do for you?

Sakura's golden snake-like eyes sparkled, "train me to be a doctor!" She squeaked, pointing at his tools.

Kabuto's sliver eyebrows raised, slightly confused, "a doctor? You?" He asked, "Why do you want to do that? Why this sudden interest?

The little girl crossed her arms, a piece of her raven hair falling in front of her face. "So I can help you!"

"Me?" He laughed, then caught himself so as not to offend the four-year-old. "I don't know Sakura, I don't think you're quite cut out to be a doctor." She frowned, and he reached up to ruffle her hair. "Not that I don't think you'd make a good doctor—you're very smart. But…."

"What?"

"—wouldn't you rather help your father? You are the heir to Sound country."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Daddy's work is no fun." She said simply.


	3. they call me Kuroga

Kuroga wasn't a girl to be laughed at. Sure, she seemed innocent enough—her hair was pale and short as was her skin. But if anyone had looked in her dark, charcoal eyes, they wouldn't have seen the 'fragile' woman on the surface, but a caged monster, struggling to maintain its sanity. Which is why she had gone through most of her life single.

Until she met Orochimaru. That man had changed her life. Though she had originally been just a sound nin, eventually, he had taken personal interest in her—which she suspected had to do with her 'never go down' attitude, and vicious tongue. At first she had been afraid, but when he made it clear he seemed to really have feelings for her, she relaxed, and agreed to live with him in his private lair.

**Oh, if anyone hasn't figured it out, Kuroga is Sakura's mother. She isn't a real character—she's one of mine—but I needed to create one, because Sakura needs a mother. And she isn't a real main character, seeing as to how she dies when Sakura is born.**


	4. living a lie

He hated this. Living a lie like he was—hiding his true nature—his true heritage—from the world. But he didn't have a choice. Working as a double agent for Konoha—while pretending to do so for Sound country—had taught Kabuto a few things over the years. First and foremost to NEVER let either village learn that Kabuto Yakushi was really, in truth, Kabuto Hyuuga. Konoha must think the eldest heir to the famed clan was dead, and Sound country must never learn of his existence.

_Thank goodness for genjutsu_, he breathed. It felt unnatural, but he'd rather go through life with false eye color, then reveal his true identity.


	5. bitter reunions

"K-Kabuto?" Sakura called, looking up at the older man. He met her snake eyes in a solemn gaze.

"Sakura." He stated, his lavender colored pupils softening momentarily. Her teeth gritted, and her pale hands curled into fists.

"I…." a deep breath "I see the years have been good to you."

The silver-haired Hyuuga nodded. "They have." He replied simply, his tone slightly wary.

"I see…." She murmured, her voice low. "That's….that's good."

A temporary silence.

"Nay-chan…."

"Forget it Kabuto" the snake woman spat. "We're done here. Go back to Konoha…."

A look of worry crossed his face, "Sakura…."

"Nii-san….please…."


	6. heartfelt comparisons

Kabuto smiled, stroking the hair of his sleeping baby boy. "Good night, Omoide," he whispered, tiptoeing towards the door.

He was only an inch from the handle when he nearly tripped. Catching himself, he looked down, wondering what it was that had caused him to trip. Bending down, he realized with slight amusement it was a children's book, one Shizune had no doubt forgotten to put away. He was about to do that very action, when his Hyuuga eyes glanced down at the title. And a pang of remorse struck his heart.

The book itself wasn't anything special….but the memory tied to it was. His mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of his past—of cold nights spent wrapped in a blanket, a small girl curled in his lap, listening intently as he read her a story.

"Sakura…." He murmured, shaking his head as he remembered his 'adoptive' younger sister….the daughter of Orochimaru.


	7. All wrong

This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with Sasuke. But she had. And now everything she and her father had worked for was ruined. EVERYTHING.

Sakura swore, ramming her fist against the wall. What was she going to do? She couldn't let the boy she loved into the clutches of her father….but she couldn't disobey Orochimaru either, for fear of what he would do to her if he learned of her betrayal.

She hated this. Hated her situation, hated her own feelings….and especially hated being the daughter of Orochimaru. He hadn't been anything like a father to her—heck, Kabuto, the man who had worked for him, and her self-proclaimed older brother, was more of a father to her than he was.


	8. A moment

3:30

"Funny," Orochimaru murmured, running his pale hands through Kuroga's hair, "I never thought I'd see in a woman what I see in you."

Kuroga smiled, "Well I presume it's because I'm not like other women, right?"

He paused, contemplating the answer. "True," he said after a moment, "but then again, no woman as ever challenged me and lived, either."

Kuroga laughed, her own hands intertwining with Orochimaru's free one. "I pity your parents." She mused, leaning forward, "you must have been one hell of a child to raise."

He cracked a grin at this. "I don't recall much of my parents," he said after a moment, "though what I do remember I can agree to your statement." He pulled Kuroga into a kiss, intending something far more intense than she wanted. Pulling away from him after only a moment, she said, "Well, I hope you intend to be a better father than your parents were to you."

He laughed. "We can talk about children later, my dear." He answered, before moving in for another kiss.


	9. etertal loneliness

Things weren't the same. Her father was dead—killed by the boy she loved—and her brother had betrayed her. Each action had torn a piece of her heart out….but when Kabuto had tried to kill her….any human compassion Sakura had had died that night. And it taught her that any chance she had of a normal….happy….future was never going to happen. Her life had been set in stone the day she was born—to be ruler of Sound country; that's all she had going for her. A cold, lonely existence. No friends, no family….nothing.


	10. the best of the best

"Byakugan!" Focusing as hard as he could, the five year old Omoide Hyuuga tried yet again to activate his family's kekkei genkai.

"Omoide, is that you out there?" His mother, Shizune, asked, stepping out of the main branch's complex and out into the training grounds. The boy, Omoide, grunted in reply, too busy with his training to properly respond.

Coming closer, Shizune realized what he was doing and shook her head. "Omoide, you're just a boy. You shouldn't be able to activate your Byakugan until you're older." She smiled at her son, the spitting image of his father—Kabuto—minus his dark brown hair, which he had inherited from her.

"Mommy, I need to activate it now, so I can be ahead of everyone!" Omoide cried, trying once again, "I wanna be the best!!"


	11. last request

Orochimaru looked down at his wife, sweat trickling down from her forehead. He smiled, though it was a forced smile—the drained color in her face indicating the state she was in.

"She's beautiful…." The snake-man managed, referring to their newly arrived daughter.

Kuroga returned his smile with a faint grin of her own. "She looks just like her father" she breathed, a sharp rasp in her voice. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she watched the man towering before her, the man she loved. "Orochimaru…." She whispered, reaching for his hand.

He took it, forbidding himself to cry. "I'm here…." He answered, squeezing her frighteningly cold hand.

The woman's eyes closed then, her breath becoming fainter. "Take care of our daughter…." She managed.


	12. the sound of silence

Sakura sighed, head resting on her palm. Life was quiet….too quiet. It unnerved her really; she was used to the hustle and bustle of Konohagakure. There were always people with places to go and things to do. But here, in Sound country, nothing ever happened. Not on a daily basis, anyway. Aside from being of minimum population, she guessed—knew—that most of its citizens were, in fact, terrified of their new leader. And with good reason. As Orochimaru's daughter, Sakura was not someone of good reasoning. She had a low tolerance for inconsistency—always had—and she especially couldn't stand those who questioned her motives as heiress of Sound country.


	13. oh no?

Sakura ran. She ran like she'd never run before. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage—catching in her throat. This was bad. Very bad.

She'd received a private message from the land of Sound that something terrible was going down. Something involving her father.


	14. my special girl

"Come on, Oro-kun!" Kuroga spat, taunting him with a waving figure, "If you're really the man you say you are, then stop being such a coward at let's go!"

The snake man smiled, watching his girl—his woman. She certainly wasn't like any other one he'd ever met, even out of the various sound nin inhabiting his domain. Kuroga was tough—someone who could stand on her own two feet. She didn't take crap from anyone….not even _him_.

He shook his head, an unusual smile crossing his pale face. "Alright." He said after a moment, walking towards her, "but let's make it interesting."

Kuroga cocked her head "a completion?" She inquired, smirking. "I like it."

"Good. Then here's what I propose. Whichever of us slaughters the most citizens wins."

"And the prize?"

He paused. "The prize? Hm…."


	15. Tag!

"Tag! You're it!" Four-year old Sakura cried, tapping her older brother, Kabuto, on his thigh and high-tailing it out of his study. "Catch me if you can!!"

Kabuto grinned, his eyes narrowing playfully. "Here I come, nay-chan!!" He called after her, bolting from his chair and running down the hallway. He enjoyed these moments with her—this 'fun' they had together. It reminded him of moments he had shared with his biological sister, Hinata. Moments that, her having been only a year or two, surely must have forgotten.


	16. freedom

He couldn't believe it. After nearly a decade under Orochimaru's surveillance, Kabuto Hyuuga was finally returning home. To Konoha. To his family. He'd finally be able to once again lay eyes on his father, cousin, sisters—one of which he'd never met. It was exhilarating, this feeling. He enjoyed it.


	17. can you hear me?

_Can you hear me, nay-chan?_ Kabuto thought, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, _Can you hear me?_ He closed his eyes, thoughts of his 'adoptive' sister, Sakura, plaguing his mind. The sister whose father was Konoha's greatest enemy. The sister he had tried to kill. _But I didn't, Sakura,_ he corrected, a twisted feeling forming in his chest.

But of course, it didn't matter. She believed he had tried to take her life. Her heart had broken, and so had all the bonds and memories they had shared during their childhood. He exhaled sharply, remorse tugging at his heart. _I'm sorry nay-chan….I just….I didn't have any other choice._ It had hurt him as much as it had her, but the desire to reunite with his real family, the Hyuuga clan, was far more powerful than any reasoning he might have possessed to remain with Sakura in Sound country.


	18. your REAL opponent

"Alright, Ino," Sakura spat, you want to see who you're really up against? Fine then! I'll show you!!" As she spoke, a spiral of chakra began spinning wildly around the pink haired girl, and her left shoulder began to itch uncontrollably, "We'll see who's the better kunoichi!" She charged forward, at a speed so fast her opponent was frozen in a state of bewilderment.

"S-Sakura?" Ino shrieked, her eyes darting about wildly, "W-where….where'd you go?"

A tap on her shoulder caused the blond to face forward again. But when she did, she screamed.

"Too slow!" Sakura cried sharply, her hand poised in a fist.

It was that instant Ino saw them. Just an instant….but at the moment Sakura pulled back her fist, her eyes changed….

….and staring into Ino's blue eyes were golden, snake-like pupils.


	19. before it fell apart

He always had a way of making her smile. Even when she was a child. His presence, his voice, his face; they always brought joy to her heart, as only a true big brother could. She was happy to have someone like Kabuto in her life. He was the one she went to when she had a problem. Not her father—who was far too busy to talk to his little girl. And she certainly couldn't talk to her mother; she was dead. So Kabuto, for Sakura, had acted not only as a big brother, but a father-type character as well.

At least….that's the way it used to be. Before it all fell apart.


	20. faulty claims

**This one is slightly AU. I don't know a lot about Sai, but it was always something I liked toying with. He has Orochimaru-pale skin and same color hair….plus he seemed to go with Orochimaru willingly. As for his eyes….well, he's got Kuroga's eyes **_**if **_**he's their son. **

"GAH!" Sakura cried, ramming Sai into the wall. "You don't get it, do you?!" She spat, exasperated at the boy who claimed to be her biological brother, "You are such a PAIN!!"

He smiled, in that fake-ish way he had of doing. "Come on nay-chan," he tried, holding up a hand, "try to calm down."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She was angry now—her genjutsu getting harder to maintain, "Listen, you little bastard—I don't give a damn who you are—you DO NOT come in my life, pretending to be my brother!"


	21. what they think of you

"You know, Orochimaru," Kuroga murmured, resting her head against his shoulder, "no one's going to believe we're together."

He laughed, pulling her close. "That may be true, however, when have you ever cared what others think?"

She paused, mock-thinking. "True." She kissed his cheek, "I'm just concerned what people will think of you. You are ruler of Sound Country, after all."

Orochimaru flushed, then overcame it and kissed her forehead. "How thoughtful."


	22. mommy?

"Daddy?" Sakura looked up at Orochimaru, tugging on his robe for emphasis.

"Yes?"

"what…." She fumbled, wondering if she should ask her upcoming question, "Daddy, what was mommy like?

Silence.

"Daddy?"

"I….I heard you, Sakura." The snake man stammered, taken aback.

The little girl cocked her head, "Well….what was she like?"

A deep breath, before kneeling down and grasping his daughter by the shoulders, "Y-your mother…." He began slowly, his voice faulting, "your mother was the most amazing woman I've ever known. There has never been anyone quite like her…."


	23. success!

Omoide sprinted into the house, waving a piece of paper high above his head, "Mommy! Daddy!!" he cried, lavender eyes sparkling, "look!!"

"What is it, Omoide?!" Shizune cried, fearing the worst for an instant, before noticing the paper in his hand.

He grinned, "Look what I did, mommy." He stated proudly, shoving the paper in her face. She laughed, taking it from her son and scanning it over with her dark eyes. "Oh my…." She whispered after a moment.

"What's going on?" A male voice asked, as a silver-haired Hyuuga appeared in the doorway.  
Shizune handed him the paper.

"I got all A's!" Omoide cried.


	24. broken fantasies

When she was small, Sakura always dreamed of sailing away from Sound country—to somewhere, anywhere else. Preferably somewhere magical. A place of princesses and knights in shining armor. Somewhere she'd be whisked off her feet by prince charming.

But as she had grown up, she quickly learned such places….such fantasies….didn't exist. There was no prince, no knights. And she certainly was no princess….

"Scratch that," she corrected. Technically speaking, she was. Her father was ruler of Sound, thus making her heiress, and in retrospect, princess. But it wasn't the type of princess she had fantasized she would be. For her, a damp, cold lair of stone tunnels and buildings was her kingdom. And the closest thing she had to a knight as a child was her older brother, Kabuto.

However, there was no prince charming. And the way things were going, it didn't look like there was ever going to be.


	25. abandoned

Hot tears poured down Sakura's ashen cheeks. Tears how sorrow, hatred, betrayal….tears of loss. Her eyes shut tight, teeth grinding together in emotional pain. They were gone. All of them. Mother, father, lover….and now brother. They had all left her behind. As if she were a negative and they positive. Like she repelled them.

Huddling closer to herself, she buried her head in her hands. "W-w-why…." She choked, _why did they leave me alone?_


	26. Do you know me?

"W-who do you think you are?" The Uchiha boy gasped, clawing helplessly against the scaly hand latched around his throat. The one before him said nothing, but her eyes narrowed. Sasuke gulped, both from fear and rapid loss of air. The girl strangling him growled.

"You don't like it, do you Sasuke?" She spat, her words ice as her grasp tightened. "You don't like feeling completely and totally defenseless."

Despite the sharp pain in his lungs, Sasuke asked, confused, "what….what are you talking about?"


	27. acceptance

"Well, this is it." Sakura muttered, sitting on her father's old throne, "This is what I'm going to be doing the rest of my life." One would think being dubbed official ruler of Sound country would be exhilarating….but for Sakura it was anything but.


	28. finally belonging

He had lived so much of his life in secrecy. Hiding his identity, pretending to be someone he was not. It had become a weighing pressure—one he'd carried with him all the while he was working for Orochimaru. But once he'd come clean—revealed he was a Hyuuga—he could hardly believe how….weightless, how free, he felt. He was back home, finally, with his family, surrounded by his own people….and he'd even managed to find himself a wife. Not to mention a child.

Kabuto shook his head, a piece of his silver hair coming loose from his ponytail. It was amazing how different his life had become. He certainly wasn't complaining—he wouldn't trade it for the world. But still….it took some getting used to.

Feeling like he really belonged. That was something he'd never thought would happen again.


	29. a cruel twist of fate

"AGH!!!!!" Sasuke fell to the ground, blood spurting from his mouth as he hit the ground. Hard. Even with his curse seal, he was losing drastically to the crazed girl before him.

His vision blurry, the Uchiha looked up, eyes widening in horror as the snake-girl walked towards him. Though every ounce of his body screamed in pain, he couldn't help but see her—even for a moment—as Sakura Haruno; his teammate in his genin years, and the girl he had eventually fallen in love with. It sickened him now, learning who she really was, seeing her in her true form. However, what really got to him, what tore him up inside, was that the same girl who had stolen his heart, was about to take his life.


	30. the hole she left

Orochimaru held his baby girl tightly in his arms. "Sakura…." He whispered, saying the name as if ensuring her existence was real. Not a figment, not a dream. The child squirmed slightly, but settled down after he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead, reminding him of a time some years ago, where he'd done the same thing to her mother….

Burying his head in his daughter's dark hair, a single tear fell from one of his purple-rimmed eyes. Kuroga. Things hadn't been the same since her death. Even with a new daughter, Sakura could never replaced the gaping hole in his chest left by the woman he loved.

A part of him was angry at Sakura—how her life had ended his wife's. Yet at the same time, he was grateful for the little girl in his arms. She was his. His own flesh and blood. And the only thing he had left of Kuroga.


End file.
